


A Fight Worth Fighting For

by Ayan7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A bit of drama, Artist Clarke, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fighter Lexa (The 100), Finn Collins' Death, Foster Kid Lexa (The 100), Heart Attacks, Lawyer Lexa (The 100), Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sad Lexa (The 100), Slow Burn, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tags May Change, ghost parents, little niylark, organs transplant, yelling indra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayan7/pseuds/Ayan7
Summary: Lexa is scare after the doctor said she was sick, she didn’t… so she was decide to end thing her own way….nut faith had another plans when certain blonde stops her.Suck at summary’s and this is my first fanfic inhere, English is not my first language, and this is because of the covid-19 and been in quarantine.Be nice. Kind. Polity.THE LEXTIA AND NIYLARKE IS TINNY SO DON’T GET MAD BEFOREYOU READ IT.Thanks and enjoyAyan7
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Indra/Thelonius Jaha/Marcus Kane, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. The bridge

-So…. This is it… - there she was… 27 year old Alexandria… trying to get the courage to jump out of the bridge, because this was here choice, leave on her own terms, even if it looks like she was a coward.

Because she made everything that has to be done, she study and was the best student since the beginning, them she went to college and avoided the party’s, because eventually there will be time, to enjoy the party’s, not just because of her job to make a net of people so she could grow, but to go out with Anya and Costia, laugh until it hurts. Find love, and had Roan messing up with her because her girlfriend/wife/soulmate was hotter than he will ever find and he will be so good dam proud, because she wanted a huge family, one that make the house noisy all the time with Nia been Nia and giving the kids hugs and kisses and making them so spoil. But for that you have to be prepared, have enough for provide her family, she always knew she wanted to make sure they never had to go to bed without eating, like she and Anya did, before Gus and Nia become their foster parents. She made everything to be a good person, good worker, a good friend… eventually to become a good wife… mom…

-come on… you made all, you left shadow with Anya, she love him, she’ll take care of him… Gus… hell understand, right…? He has Nia…they… he will know why… why I am doing… no... No… NOOOO…. THIS IS THE RIGHT CALL, I MADE EVERYTHING… AFTER BEEN ALONE… AFTER WORK MY ASS TO BECOME THIS….AND SUDDENLY…. – She fell in her knees trying to understand why, the little one of the last Wood´s, the one that made it after the crash that took her parents, the one that wake up from coma, the one that made everything to made her family proud her parents even if they weren’t there.

She stood up, walked to the border and cruse, there she was, one step away, green sad eyes looking for that courage that was need it.

WAIT…. Hey you!!! Please stop! Just hey!!!

The voice was a girl, Lexa didn’t turn, it was already harder to be there, she was scary, she didn’t want to chicken out, but she didn’t want to face her future.

-please, please don’t do these, I don’t know you, and I don’t… a can imagine what is happening to you so… you can actually think this is a way out…. I’m Clarke… I’m Clarke… what’s your name…? Please… tell me your name...

I…lexa…- she said—please go away, I need to… I have to…

Nooooooooo- Clarke was trying to make her change her mind—I’m not alone… my best friend is the car…- then she saw the raven haired girl… with Latin factions…- do you have a best friend? Imagine her pain if u do this… you have a Mon…dad …any siblings??

-I have to…please just….my sister doesn’t need what is coming-why I’m telling her this? Come on Alexandria…

-look I… I get that maybe something’s can be hard… I once though like you, when I lost my dad ….and my Mon, she just leave me to grieve while she just work, so she didn’t had to face her pain… but… I remember what my dad said when I wanted to give up. He used to tell me that I won the right race, even if I suck at sports…. - she smile at the memory- he says: Clarke I know you are clumsy and hate sweat…but just keep in mind that you make the best career of your life when you make us your parents baby girl, so woman up and don’t give up just yet…- her voice broke- please lexa…you won the most important race…. Don’t give up…

And that was it- you don’t know why I’m doing these, why try so hard- and she didn’t say it because of this girl effort , but herself- what´s the point if I’m going to die anyways….- she whisper this, not sure if the girl…Clarke… listened

Then she felt arms around her, and the she was push the other site of the bridge… lexa was in shock as she fell over this girl…and them she saw the most blue eyes she have ever seen, the girl was crying, and worried over her- hey Lex, you’re ok, I won’t let you go…so- she smile at her and lexa just cry, she then listen to the sound of the ambulance- you’re friend call for them?

I did, before get out of the car, she freak out- Clarke said- but I won’t let go of you just in case, so as they get here I will hold you, so make yourself comfortable- she smile again- and I’m really stubborn.

As the ambulance and the police got there she was there on the bridge with Clarke arms around her, she didn’t let go until the help got there, the girl that was in the car, Clarke’s friend was there White as a ghost, but with the police there once she let go lexa, the girl Yell at her like crazy and the blonde just hold her and smile at her. This girl is something else.

After a while lexa was in the ambulance, Clarke was right behind in her car with raven, and lexa was now worried about the fact that the hospital personal will call someone…. From her family….

Well fuck.


	2. Well… Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, hospitals...

-Dam it…what I’m going to do…they will call….fuck…Anya is my emergency contact…fuck me all over Roan´s letter- Lexa was there in the ambulance thinking about how worried she is…yep in present tense. All because now, she didn’t jump because this blonde girl…and Anya was getting a call like…hey do you know lexa woods? Your sister is in the E.R …why…well she try to jump out of the bridge…. And if that didn’t make it…the letter she left for her foster brother would, but he was still deployed, that give two days before he land back home…but suicidal attempts is like three days observation, she’s is so screw up in any scenario…so yes, fuck.

-Miss Woods..?- The women call her name - We arrive to the hospital… are you ok? I mean after all of this, I… wish I could say something like it gets better, but I don’t know how such a young girl like you could thing that death is the solution- the woman was so serious, she was imposing and with an energy that was a mix between a general and a mon…- take care, please…there so much more and whatever….

-I’m dying, I found out a few days… weeks actually… I was tired all the time, I thought it was because of my job and the stress… be in court house can be really stressfull….my sister drag me to the doctor…leave me there, I guess she was hopping for the doc to tell me to chill, have a few days of ….and them it turns out my heart is week… so sooooo week…- she was looking to her hands, and suddenly she felt a hug.

-I’m so sorry…but just because you’re heart is a little bit out of shape- she said with a smile- doesn’t mean you have to jump out of a bridge, there are options, right?- she ask her.

-What’s your name? – that all lexa could say

-Indra- she said with a smile- and the big guy waiting there is Lincoln- lexa turn and saw this big handsome guy with a soft smile- she look at lexa again and lexa smile.

-There are options…I’m just to scare of go throw this, it will tear down my family…and those people around me, my sister…..that she will kill me once the hospital staff call her- and them tears- and my foster dad… Gus…he would… dam it…. I just…how can I go through this, and be brave…and ask him like …- and them she thought about Roan that was diploid and her foster stepmom Nia… she would be so god damn broken heart, fuck lexa…

-Look Lexa, I can’t pretend to know what’s going on in your head, but, you have a foster dad that you care, a sister that took you to the doctor to make sure you are fine, and you want to….spare them the hospitals, the bills…the doubts… but killing yourself without say good bye..? If I was on your position, I probable try to life as long as my heart let me. So every heart beat… every smile… and even the tears…can have a meaning. Not only for you, but in case you’re heart gives up, to your family.

-Indra- Lincoln said- we need to check her in before the blonde rip the door open- he had unbelievable kind of smile- she’s been there for 5 minutes and she just crossed her arms…

Lexa was so confuse, is like they knew Clarke, and they were amused of her behave; Lincoln was a little bit worried, and Indra was annoyed, she look at lexa and said- well, you got yourself a guardian angel… and I don’t know if I should congratulate you or save you..- Lexa just wipe away her tears and smile at the woman’s words that had a huge smile in her face.

-Thanks, I will do my best, I…I guess… I was so sure about this, and them Clarke is on the bridge, with the girl who curse a lot more than Anya…which is impressive…-

\- Raven - said Indra with a smile

\- Yes…! Raven…what kind of name is Raven? Anyway…and now you give me this speech, it’s like god put you all in my way to try to go through this…. Like you are giving me the bravery to life… that I try to reach in the bridge to jump.- Indra smile at her and them when she was going to say something else, the knock on the door

\- Ohhhh dear lord... Clarke I like you ….but this is to much- she said that while open the door and them she look at the blonde and then smile.

-Sorry Indra it’s just….we got here and you’ve been there for 8 minutes long and...

-You really look the time? Like… she is not injured…and we just talk AND LET ME FINISH GRIFFIN!!!! – she yell when Clarke was about to said something and the blonde just shup her mouth -It was a 6 minutes talk because time is our business- she look at Lincoln- lets go summers let’s take Miss Woods in.

-I just…- but Indra look at Clarke and she just close her mouth once more.

Lexa was right this woman energy was amazing, and she look at Clarke and she was a bit ashamed- Thank you Clarke, for make sure that I was ok in those 8…. - Indra stop and look at her- Well….. 6 minutes… she was calming me because my sister will kill me…- lexa look down

-maybe not today…I’ll stay tonight, and tomorrow after you get all the checking by the doctors…. you can call her- Clarke look at her, lexa could swear her eyes were even more blue than she though- You did try to suicide, that means you need to stay on observation for 3 days… So I´ll buy you a few hours, but tomorrow, you call your family, you need them… for whatever…-she took a deep breath- for whatever that is taking you to the edge…

Indra and Lincoln were in silence, they were surprise by these actions, because they knew Clarke, and her history, and she was facing a dark path of her pass.

-Thank you Clarke- lexa then lost count on how many times she said that to the blonde, and everything felt right.

-I’ll go talk to the nurse, so they don’t call your family, I’ll be right back.

So lexa was there, waiting, then the cops arrive and take the statement about what she try to do and Clarke was outside, giving her side of the history, and after talk to the police, the e.r doctor, murphy, that was his name… was there to make sure she was ok, he clean her scratch and then check Clarke up, she was smiling and lexa feel her heart warmth at the blondes smile. Then she got lost for about 15 minutes until was there again, these time, with food- So food in here is… depressing, and you don’t need that….- she smile at lexa

Thanks, you didn’t have to….i mean you´ve done enough for me Clarke ….Were´s raven? – She ask

\- She’s working, she was a bit shake it by the events of the night, so she decide to go to work at her shop- answered Clarke

-It’s late for been at a shop- said lexa while grabbing a burger that Clarke was giving her…

-Ohm no, it’s not a regular shop, it a garage…she’s a mechanics, one of the best in town- Clarke sound proud of her friend.

-Really? I didn’t picture her like a mechanic…-

Then they talk, Clarke didn’t treat her like she was nuts, even if she was, she didn’t ask her, she just talk about anything and everything, lexa smile and Clarke laugh, and somehow and without notice that sound was one of lexa favorites.

After a while, a new doctor show up, his name was Kane, Clarke leave so she could have privacy, lexa was so thankful, and she talk to him, give him her reason to be on the bridge, after a moment lexa realizes that she felt different, like she took a weigh out of her shoulders, she keep the news of her disease, keep it bottle up for herself while having test and x rays and scans, and even after that she didn’t show up for the rest of the analysis, she starting to give up before anything happened. She went home to shadow, cry and felt like there was nothing else to do, she let her fear and pain for the news to make her vulnerable and make the wrong choice, and Kane realizes that, he had Lexa´s medical file in his hands.

-I see you didn’t want to die, and these news are difficult, but at the end, I see you are a fighter, I don’t see you trying to end you’re life again…. You will however, remain in here in observation, and you will be attending to sessions with me, you need to talk to someone, once you tell you’re family you need…. Neutral ground to go throw this- he stood up and take a chocolate from the food table and smile at Lexa´s face

\- What? You have Griffin here with you, as soon as she realizes there no more chocolate she will get you…and her more- he smile and turn to leave.

-Wait... Who is she? Clarke … Indra and Lincoln know her… Lincoln even seems to fear her and she walks around like an unstoppable force…. - lexa blush and was thankful at the fact that the lights were low

-She is the daughter of one of the surgeon- them it hits lexa, was her dad or her mon the one who works here- Abbigail griffin, she is now head surgeon- her mon, the one who left her alone- so we know her, with her joy and her demons. And she takes care of you so… You’ll life a lot- Kane smile and left her.

** MEANWHILE **

****

-Raven I know you’re piss- Clarke was trying to talk to raven… WhatsApp never fell so quiet….raven ignore her calls, and leave her in read- come on Rae, I know that I was reckless-

Audio message…hell will be released…. that was Clarke´s thoughts.

-YOU ARE SO FUCKIN RIGTH, YOU LEAVE THE CAR THAT WAS MOVING AND RUN TO THE BRIDGE, I HADNT SEEM THE GIRL I THOUGH YOU LOST IT YOU MORROOOOMM DAAAAAAM IIIT!!!!!!!!! I WAS THERE FREEZZEE WHILE YOU STUPID BIIITCH GET TO THE EDGE AND THEM I SAW THE GIRL AND I THOUGH I WAS HAVING A FREAKING GOD DAMMINT HEART ATTACK AND A STROKE WHILE CHOKING AND SOFOCATE MYSELF ON THE THOUGH OF DEALING WITH YOURE FUCKING MUM, AND OCTAVIA AND INDRAAAAAAA AND THE REST OF THE HOSPITAL AS I WAS THE ONE WITH YOU CLAAARKEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO DON’T CALL, DON’T TEXT ME, DON’T LOOK OUT FOR ME UNTIL MY GODDAM SOUL COMES BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And then Clarke did a Clarke thing, a stupid thing because raven was piss- well Rae your soul is in you’re body so…..- she just need it to do that.

-FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFFF CLARKE ABIGAIL GRIFFIN FUUUUUKIIIIGNNNGGGG DAVISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!- That was all raven said.

And with that Clarke curse herself, because she didn’t stay shut, raven was beyond mad, and scare and everything, I mean she use the Abigail and the Davis…. And the fucking right before the Davis.

-Well…. Fuck- and then went back to Lexa´s room.


	3. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at theArkadia General knows the blonde and lexa gets curius. Also... shit happens...
> 
> I want to said that i´m bored, but, that doesnt mean that i actually look at the mediacal specification for be accurate, becouse i only got 10 more days in look down and i want to try to finish the fic...so just enjoy the ride.

Clarke woke up, she back was killing her, and never a couch cause her so much pain, she try to stretch her back and oh sweet baby Jesus… them she look at these girl…. Lexa… she wonder what was her name, for a moment she thought about read her chart but she didn’t want to cross Lexa´s trust, she wanted to help her, because she was young, and honestly, so beautiful. Clarke remember how green her eyes were, and her face she has these amazing factions, why would someone like her try to kill herself? 

She keeps looking at her, and them lexa was waking up from the slumber…and Clarke smile and look away.

Lexa in the other hand felt so tired, she knew the reason of this, her heart… 

-Hey Lex! - are u ok? 

-Clarke, hey…I’m just tired- she lied. How easy was to tell Indra and Kane and murphy what happened to her but with the blonde she just couldn’t- I guess I miss my bed…?

-Tell me about it, I can swear the chair/couch or the hell it is try to kill me....-she joke- sorry I didn’t…- she felt awkward after all lexa had issues…

-Clarke… I get it…is just a joke...- 

-I know but, how do u know when to tell a joke about death to someone that try to reach it? - Clarke had a sad smile- because even I don’t know when it’s right.

-I got no idea, I´ll have to figure it out, but don’t feel like that… don’t take the joke away, just because you hug me out of the bridge and a certain true death, I mean my vampire side is ok with the living another day- she smile softly- for someone who claims that is not good at sports …damn you got strong arms…- and like that lexa change the subject, why she didn’t tell Clarke why she was there yesterday, she didn’t get it….at least not yet…lexa was lost on this and Clarke stare at her amused with her ability to try to make her talk about something else.

-You won’t tell me why you did that?-she ask

-No…no just yet…I rather- she look at Clarke right into her eyes, and smile son confident, almost like with a smirk in her face… with a shine of challenge- I don’t want you to change the way you see me…and smile at me… I don’t want you’re pity Clarke. - Then she got ready to stand up

-I’ll never feel like that about you Lex, I may get you more than you believe….and I will be here as long as you want me…. So… I´ll go get breakfast, then you’ll shower, I will get to now thing about you while we eat. And then you’ll call you’re sister- she stand from the chair- you may not telling me but you have to talk to her. Then I’ll try to find some cool gift for raven and you’re paying for it-lexa open her mouth to argue about that decision- she use my second mane and last name….that’s hell with Rae, and you will freeze it- she turns smiling

-How bossy can you be griffin????- lexa was shock with these affirmation while trying to stand to go to the bathroom….within minutes she past from the sad girl on the bridge who didn’t know when was ok to make death jokes, to take orders from this girl….and boy … Clarke just turn around again with a huge ass smirk….and then lexa lost it… literally…damn 

-LEXAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crake just run and grab her before she hits the floor- LEX…..HEEEEELPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- a guy got into the room- MONTY SHE ….WHAT HAPPENED…..LEXXX ….. LEXA …

Lexa felt odd… suddenly she was in a house she hasn’t been in 18 years… she could hear Clarke yelling at her…. And the sound suddenly died, there was silence…

-Alexandria- the woman said with a smile

-Mon..? What? Ho…- she was shock

-You’re still alive, you’re week, but alive- the woman talk

-I don’t get it…- lexa was so confuse

-Well, let says I’m the ghost of the present- she said getting close and with a soft smile

That was her favorite book she smile at the memory of her mon reading her and performing the ghost- But I’m not Mr. Scrooge, why will I have a ghost of the present?- she ask.

-Perhaps to remind you what to life for? Or you think I don’t know that you were on the bridge?

-Mon…-she felt ashamed- I… I thought that was the best option…

-Lex- her Mon took her hands – you are so brave, so beautiful, a hell of a lawyer, that helps kids and women, you fight and you love a good fight, right?

Lexa just smile- I love it, but how- she sigh- this is different Mon

-Why?- the male voice was behind her- because you can control the fight with what you know and need to trust the doctor, because you’re brave….but not when it comes about hospitals and doctors Heda- and them he sat on the couch smiling

-Daddy…. - at these point she was crying- I…

-Don’t cry on my, I´m the ghost of the future, and Andri….it will be hell if you give up and die before you’re 90 and with at least 7 grand kids….we need the woods to live on, and Anya is not there yet, even if she’s close to her real love…the lord knows I’d really dislike that girl Hanna- he pointed at lexa- I think like you, she’s trouble and Anya is sooooooooooo stubborn…she and Clarke will get along

-So… this is an intervention? - She ask- and how do you know about Clarke …? I mean you’re dead, no offense…

-Just because were dead doesn’t mean were not taking care of you guys…- Her dad said with a smiley.

MEANWHLE

-What happened? - Murphy was already there- Monty? 

-I don’t know I just got to the board and was checking it when I hear Clarke calling for help- the young boy answered.  
Clarke was in a corner trying to keep it together, but lexa was there she didn’t react, they were getting ready and trying to resuscitate her, suddenly the monitor was flat and her bp drop, them Kane was there

-Murph…What happened? She vanish and them she just… I was…- Clarke was frozen in the spot, she had an M.D and yet she couldn’t move.

Murphy was there trying, to think, but Clarke was talking and in panic, Monty was in panic too, Niylah was looking over Clarke of course, but then she went right next to him and wait for him to start with the brunette, he ask her to start a cpr and took Lex file, and saw the new info on it - SOMEONE FIND JAHA OR DOCTOR GRIFFIN NOW!!

Clarke suddenly stop listening, they were talking, she saw Murphy putting a via on lexa, Monty was intubating her and Nylah putting something on the serum bag and murphy was getting the defibrillator ready 

-CLEAR! - Every one leave as murphy shook her- come on….Nylah 170, CLEAR! - And again they took a step away...

-Clarke… what? Marcus take her out!!! Now!!!! ….Murphy, what happened? - Abigail ask him

-27 years old female, with a new found antecedents of arritmia…. She just had a Cardiac arres… for what I see in her chart she is to be add to the list of heart transplant, the file date... her…Abby, the info in her medical file, just got in to the system…maybe you should take her to the O.R....and she wasn’t support to get these bad so quickly… at least not with the info we got…I don’t know…- he look at Abby and she took over

-John, Monty you’ve done everything right, these is odd, perhaps her medical file is missing something, Nylah give me adrenaline and charge to 200, Abby put the shot at lexa chest, and said the words again- CLEAR! 

Clarke was numb, she was there but at the same time she wasn’t, she was messing with lexa, and all the sudden, and then she fainted, but Marcus was fast enough to grab her- Harper help me! – He carried to the nears bed and Jaha got there- Theo… go inside with Abby- he look at Clarke- I’ll take care of Clarke… GO!!!- 

-Marcus, what…?- Theo then walk into the room and help Abby, but not before ask some test- Harper, go with then to the room, blood exam and pressure, and 4ml of lorazepam, use a bag of saline serum-and the Theo walk into the room with Abby.

-Lex…no ….no…please how Lex…..Marcus… I couldn’t move…I ….why… I’m a doc…- but Marcus interrupt her 

\- Wait Clarke, just listen….stop... just breath…give her lorazepam so she can calm, harper find me when the labs results are ready, Marcus…- she ask to the nurse

-I’ll take the samples and as soon as ii come back i´ll stay with her, Dr Kane- she said to him as he walk to lexas room…

BACK AT THE HOUSE 

-Ouch- lexa just felt dizzy and end up on the floor 

-We just don’t have more time, Lucas- she saw her husband…-so… lecture to your kid…. Like now…

-Alexandria- he stood up and kneel right next to her wife and daughter- Andri, we were given the opportunity to either take u with us, or tell you that fight, and I’m not willing to take you, not today, not like this, you have so much more to accomplish…- her dad said  
Pain again- aaahhhhhh my god that hurts- she was having trouble breathing 

-That good baby girl, that mean the doctors are trying to take you back, but after what he said…- her mon point at her dad- your dads statement, its you’re choice, here and now, you can go back and fight or let go and come with us- she took lexa faces between her hands- you can go now with us

-Ellen…- she look at Lucas, with tears in her eyes, she was fighting to look stoic for lexa…

-No, Lucas… she needs to know… -she said looking back at lexa- either you come with us or next time, someone else will come for you...-she had her eyes on her daughter- and trust me I rather someone else to take you in many years Andri…but its you’re life…you’re choice- she finish with a tremble on her voice.  
Again pain, suddenly Lexa felt like she was getting push away, go know, with them, her mon and dad, or stay…if these happened yesterday, she gladly would go with them, but them the thought of Clarke.

She wanted to get to know her, to pay for the stupid gift for raven, she wanted to know her full name… and she remember the mania the blonde had eating her fries… how in a few hours she could feel like these…

-Don’t overthink it baby girl- Lucas said with a smile- I like that blonde, she tease you…

-Dad… how can you know …- he smile again at her daughters face, he enjoy this moment, after all he was dead and never had the chance to mess with his kid- I …I… just… how can I feel like these- again she felt the shook in her chest- god that’s…oooooww… I… you root for her and you don’t know her…- she said

-But we now you, and we trust you, you feel something, curiosity about her, and let me tell it is about time you feel like this Andri…. Plus you’re like her – her dad pointing to her mom- it took her one look to know I was the one….

-And Anya is like him… even if she is hit by a bus she won’t notice a heart eyes coming her way, jajajaja….

-I’m sick…I’m…- the time was getting up

-Lexa, we need to know you’re answer- they both look at her 

-I love you guys- tears went down her cheeks

-We love you too- they hug her- go home, open your eyes…

HOSPITAL

-Doctor griffin- Nylah try to get Abby’s attention- doctor its Benn 15 minutes…or more…- then she look at Jaha….he was trying to as much as Abby…Kane was there as Clarke was asleep and under the care of harper.

-Just….come on Woods just... you are young , and I´ll make everything in my power to help you, but for that I need you to come back- Abby was talking to Lexa, Jaha look at her, and her attemps to make Lexa hear her- Niylah... once more.... charge to 230… CLEAR!!!

And then…. A bip…and another, all the sudden lexa open her eyes.


	4. Explain to me… why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is in the house, and let see Hanna. Crazy day for everyone.
> 
> Again, I got no idea of medical trainning, just enjoy it.
> 
> Be safe. Don´t go out unless is absolutly necesary. We can win the battle to the covid-19 
> 
> Ayan7

Lex opened her eyes and look at the ceiling but just as she opened, she feel sleep, with a rare feeling in her chest, she could hear people talking….relief that she was there, she saw a woman telling her the she was scare that she was about to give up, that for now she could rest, and they will find her family.

So she did, she feel sleep, hopping to see her family, and even after all the events that happened in the past hours, she felt different, she feel strong and with a new found willing to get throw all of these.

The phone sound again, Anya was just to busy trying to finish some paper work for the company, administration sucks, but it has to be done, after all she was the CEO because at the end of the day she took over Woods Industries S.A when she became old enough after a long battle with her uncle Titus and the board idiot member and head of the Wallace family, long nasty battle as she was put in the system, and after a while fighting to get Lexa´s once she woke up from the coma, she was determinate to get everything that belong to her family, Titus after old was adopted and was always jealous of Lucas woods even after her grandparent’s Donovan and Lila gave him everything and never treat him differently. He let her suffer, he let lexa alone in a hospital bed when she was in a horrible foster home, he make sure she was beat up and mentally abuse, she was older and he wanted to break her.

Another ring- Just oh my god…you are latterly doing nothing- Anya shouts while going out from her studio- why can you just pick the damn phone Hanna???? The pool while stays in there…. Just….fuck me… shadow, you are latterly my shadow today, It like you want me to feel accompanied….such a good boy…-she said as she pet him and then took the phone

The girl in the pool didn’t move, you can tell that the girl was a tall thin and with a hell of a breast, evonne skin and a short hair, she was stunning, with Ambar eyes and a hell of a lips, the kind that beg for a bite and be there for as long as you could. But she just stood in the pool chaise-longue and she just ignore her and keep taking the sun while drinking a green juice with an extra of gin on it.

-Good morning. Well evening…are you Anya Woods? - The male voice said

-Yes, I am, and am not interested in anything you are selling…

-No, am not a seller, I word at the arcadia general hospital, it’s about your sister, Alexandria Woods. She is in here.

Anya freeze in there- sorry….what….what happened to her??? Just…-

-I can’t give you any more information miss woods. You have to come and the doctors will give you all the information you need. - He explain

-I….your name is…? I didn’t get it…? - She ask

-Am Jasper miss ¡ woods- he said politely?

-Thank you jasper… I’ll be there as soon as I can- Anya voice was like a whisper

-Miss Woods, you have someone that can bring you? If your nervous and alone please take a uber…- he sound concern 

-Thank you again jasper, I have someone who can drive-

As soon as she hang up… she went upstairs and dress up, went to the kitchen and put a bowl of food for the black retriever and got ready to go to the hospital, why was Lex in the hospital, she look for her personal phone and saw a lot of missing calls from Roan, she didn’t pay attention to her phone, as Hanna just wanted her between her legs and that was better than fight…

-Hanna…dress up now- and she throw the towel

-no…and sore an- the girl said

-I SAID NOW HANNA!!!!!DRESS THE FUCK UP NOW!!!!!!!- Anya had enough of these attitude….her baby sister was in the hospital

The girl just stand up and and walk in to the house two minutes later she was at the door…. And Anya gave her the keys of the car.

-Where the hell I am supposed to drive? - She ask

-Arcadia General Hospital- she took her phone and try to reach for Roan, he didn’t answer, missing calls and now…- Roan it’s me, I didn’t have my personal phone with…-she breath- am on my way to the AGH, they said Lex is in there…

Hanna then look at her- so that it…she fell and don’t get to take the sun?-she said with a hint of hate… mascaraed but she knew that tone quit well…why was she with this woman again?

-Hanna for your own good, shut up and drive- that was the only thing that could be said at the moment  
Suddenly her phone star to ring and saw Roans picture- hey Ro...- She answered 

-I’m home- he said- I was supposed to give you a surprise but I got home early and I have a later from Lex….Anya is a good bye letter- Anya felt the chill down her spine- she... and now your going to the hospital….I been through many clinics and police station…even a few morgue…I was about to go to arcadia, but I saw mon…and I just….-

-Stay home Roan, I let you know what is it that happened to her- she said- just stay home and… ill find what the hell is going on with her….and once I do that…I’ll kill her…-she sais

-No you won’t, Anya, she’s is scare… just be patience and I’ll go as soon as I can with the letter...-them he hang up

Hanna let her in the door and she went inside and ask for lexa, she was worried, annoyed and piss of the attitude that her girlfriend was having or the news on lexa letter, why would she do that? Her felling were a mess…- hi I got a call because of my sister- she said- her name is Alexandria Woods-

-Miss Woods? - She turn to the boy

-Jasper, right? - She said

-Yes Miss Wood, I’ll take care of her Maya, please come with me. - And he stand up and ask Anya to follow him

-Thank you, jasper.

He knock the door and hear the woman voice telling him to come in- Doctor Griffin, the sister of Lexa woods it’s here- take care miss woods…  
Anya frowned at the way the boys said lexa, instead Alexandra, she never saw these oy and lexa only had a few friends, Costia, Bellamy, diyoza, echo, ally, Russell…

-Hello, my name is Abigail griffin- she look at jasper and ask him to look for doctor Kane and Jaha- am the chef of surgery. Please take a seat Miss Woods. Yesterday Lexa was check in after an incident, she was at the bridge of trikru district, someone stop her from a suicide attempt-

-Wait, yesterday…- Anya was confuse- why no one call any member of our family...???-

-Well that… the girl that prevented her from jump stay with her, and- the door open and a couple of men walk in- this is doctor Marcus Kane and Theo Jaha, doctor Kane is our phycologist and doctor Jaha is our head of transplant department- she said

-That’s…I... don’t get, so a random chick walk with my sister and you don’t call us, and I’ll get Mr.….doctor Kane’s presence but not…not doctor Jaha- Anya was feeling sick

-The girl works here as an art therapist for the pediatric wing, her name is Clarke, and she is my child. We all know her and she made her way to make lexa feeling right to call you today and explain herself... today lexa was better, in the afternoon she was supposedly to have a session with Dr Kane and be in observation for the next 48h. But, you’re sister had a complication, in her medical file is a new… condition, lexa have a heart disease. Her heart is failing, because the blood is not circulating properly, and its starting to create her condition to get worse, we need a few more test, but after this morning, we believe that her heart is over working trying to pump the blood, I believe that her pulmonary artery and inferior vena cava its worse that the file shows, her oxygen levels are dropping.

-I call, to the clinic- Jaha start talking- the doctor …Pike, he said that in the test and scans he find arritmia, the fatigue, and lack of air, lexa told him she’s been having it for at least 6 or 7 months… he need it more exams but lexa just vanish, as his doctor he couldn’t call you and tell you- Anya didn’t get it… lexa try to kill herself and now, they were telling her that her little sister heart was failing.

-I… so you are telling me, that Lex have a heart disease, and she didn’t take the test to know the extension of the …damage- Anya understand the situation… yet she felt lost

-we can tell the damage is extended miss wood, as a doctors we now what we are looking at, that pike told lexa that she need it to get in to the list of heart transplant, the damage for her age… was…extend, and after she didn’t show up any more… the damage can be more than the previous exams, when Theo…Dr Jaha and myself treat her, we saw that she is in shape, like she is pushing, and her heart can handle that much stress… the analysis Dr Pike suggested was pretty much to know how up on the list lexa is supposed to be… and after I saw her abs I’m pretty sure that she overwork the limits of her body and heart while going through all of the mental issues that the news provoked on her- Abby look at Marcus and the he talk

-miss woods…Anya … she is eligible to be on the top of the list, but after the attempt of suicide… the board may decide to push her down, but ill fight so that doesn’t happened. After I talk to her, it was obvious that she was scare and let the fear win one battle, but she regrets that choice. I will be her psychologist and be the one to take care of her mental health. Dr Jaha will take care of the list and he is adding lexa, while Dr Griffin make the test to see the damage in lexas heart, doctor Montgomery Green and john Murphy will be the doctors that will take care of every check and appointment and the medicines she will need to take. - He finish 

-I don’t…. - Anya was so lost, so many words, so many things, then she remember Roans words “she’s scare...”- how long …? How long since Dr Pike told her that she need it to…- she start to cry and feel Dr griffin arms around her, trying to keep her together… Anya just let her-

-After the conversation with Charles… about a month- Jaha answered

So it took her a month to lose her shit and give up….she was now getting so angry- I will kill her with my own hands once she gets throw this….-

-It took her a month to realizes that she couldn’t put her family through this lost again. She let google to tell her that her chances were low, and not a doctor, she doesn’t trust on us that much.- Kane look at Anya and smile- she though that this way it wouldn’t hurt you, because you will be so mad, that you…. That you could move on, intent of seeing her...fade away…

-Ok- I won’t kill her just yet… or after- she whipped her tears- Dr griffin…your daughter…can I talk to her?- she ask

-Sure- she smile and then her expression change- miss woods…Anya first we need to tell you some other news… lexa, but, because of her state, this morning she had a heart attack-abbey tell her the truth, at once. 

The blood leave her face and Anya start crying again… lexa was alone and had a heart attack while she was sleeping after a night of sex with a girl that didn’t deserve her time… 

-she’s….ok…she’s…-Abby reach for the girl and try to get her attention- Anya she is ok we didn’t give up on her, it took us at least 45 minutes, to bring her back, she was technically death for 15 minutes, but the oxygen and the blood didn’t stop to circulate, she is now in the UCI just as a precaution, because of her hearts, and now she is sleeping her bp and oxygen in blood is getting better, last time I check Dr Murphy told me that she was starting to breath on her own. Yet, we will let her connected to the machine, at least until its safe enough to let her breath on her own. We need you to sing a few papers so we can do all the test, because right now it’s the best, we can also see if there any damage do the cardiac arrest… - Abby finish and look at Jaha.

-Ok...I… I have to call my brother, and my dad. Dear lord Mon will be so broken- Jaha gave her the paper and she signed as she sob and let her wall crumble, but Abby hug her again 

-0h Anya, she is strong and brave, she touch the bottom and now she is rising- Abby look at her- plus we know what it’s happening, we will fight for her to life, we will give her a second chance, I promise-

-Heda- she said with a smile- thank you, can I talk to Clarke? I will like to thank her-

-She is now resting, she fainted… she was there with you’re sister and the chaos…- she look away a stand up- but….whatever you want to do I’ll go with you, either if is with Clarke or with lexa…- Marcus told her with a soft smile- and I will be with you until you’re family gets here…it’s that ok? - He ask

-yes... that will be ok…-Anya then wipe the tear again and change her expression, she need it to be strong, so she put that face on, even if she is broken and worried sick for her baby sister- lets go…

Anya was surprise at these affirmation, the girl save her sister, never leaves her site and right now she was in a bed after she saw a complete estranger battling for her life. If only she knew how much her sister meant for Clarke.

-First I’ll call my brother, then I will try to find my girl…my… just I have to find Hanna- she suddenly felt so tired- I need to do something first on my own, I’ll find you in a while Dr Kane…- and she went seek for Hanna..

IN THE CAFETERIA

Hanna, was bored, she unlock her phone and open tinder, she was so bored of Anya, the only thing she like about her was the credit card without limit, and let be honest Anya really knew how to eat her out… but wasn’t enough. After an hour she give like to 32 girl’s, and 12 boys and had 9 super likes, and already make lunch and dinner with a girl and boy, as soon Anya got on a plane to ton dc she will have all the fun of the world.

-Hanna! - Anya was there- how hard is to pick up the phone?- she sais coldly

-Is a hospital, it not that hard to find my… can we leave? And bored…- the girl says

-Lexa is here- Anya said with a cold voice-

-Yes and I don’t care, am not supposed to be here, that’s you’re sister not mine…-Hanna was so annoyed 

-Explain me something Hanna…… Why is it that I’m with you?- Anya really net to understand what the hell this girl was doing in her life- my sister is sick, and you are here bored, swapping to the left and the right who will be the lucky bastard that you’ll fuck once I’m gone..- She was cold, calm and done with this shit.

-How dare you!!!???- Hanna was on the defensive- IM NOTHING BUT FAITHF….-

-Shup up, and if you rise you’re voice- 

-THE HELL I WILL LISTEN TO YOU..!!!- Hanna was definitely going to make a scene because that what she do when Anya was close enough of dump her ass and take her credit cards

-Fine, Hanna…Anya sais and Hanna had a little smile in her face…like she had won….and she was so wrong - don’t listen to me about yelling, but hear me out on this, you have 2h to take you’re shit out of my house, I’ll call echo and she will make sure you don’t take nothing but you’re things.  
Hanna was speechless- Annie…- she move but Anya just went forward 

-My family means everything… you…you are replaceable….after 3 years did you really though that you were important enough…that you’re mean anything more than just a well know pussy so I don’t wasted time to have what I need when I feel like having it? Get lost…you’re pussy it’s not that worthy enough for this crap- and she walk away 

On one of the tables was Octavia, Maya and raven…. Each one with a coffee, tee or a slice of pizza in raven’s case, she was stunned by the display of coldness, calmness and contained energy this woman had… imagine if she let go what a volcano can she be…- oh boy…so that’s HOT….- she says as the girl leaves..- Damn…checheekbones is a bad ass- she said…she could even feel her wetness for these woman display of…everything, and curse herself because come on get work out like this?... she needs to get late or at least buy a new satisfyer

-Her name is Anya- said Maya while drinking her tee- jasper likes her, he says it remind him of his Mon hahaha- 

-Why is she here Maya, or who is she here with? - Octavia ask while looking to raven face and almost reading the Latina though 

-She is the sister of the woods girl… the one Clarke have been taking care of- Maya said while drinking her tee

-She is related to the bridge jumper? OH no, hell no, if the sister is like that, so she have to be insane too…- raven try to shake the felling she was having for this Anya chick ….

-Woods….that’s the girl who died this morning and Jaha, murphy and griffin brought back, right? - Octavia was looking at Maya

-Yes, the girl apparently have a heart condition- was Mayas answered

Raven then understand what happened… and them she ask them- yo where can I find Clarke?-

-In room 217- Maya said

-It’s that lexas room? - Raven ask

-Ohh no she fainted after lexas cardiac arrest…- she look up them and saw Octavia and raven shock look- you didn’t know…- as they both stand up and head to the room that Clarke was in…


	5. All of the people connected to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> niyla is there for clarke, rae and octavia have issues, murphy and bell. 
> 
> I know the longuest day ever xD but its been a lot hapening in those hours, i will move on in time after a two more episodes.
> 
> thank you all and happy reading.

Raven and Octavia run to the room 217, in the way there they hit john on his heat because he didn’t tell them about the fact the Clarke was in one of the hospital rooms, I mean he was bellamy´s fiancé…he knows that the trio were attach by the hips and he didn’t call them…murphy knew he mess up with his sister in law and he put his phone out to find a cool gift, that was the rule among them, you screw up, you buy a gift, ask an apology and try to never screw up again…men he really love Octavia but those three, were hard to give an apology gift.

Once in the room they saw Nylah, se was there holding Clarke hand, ok so, she was still in love with Clarke, they got engage, and everything until the names of the kids was a serious subject for them, especially since Nylah didn’t want any of those. The fact was that Clarke wanted a house full of kids and that was the one thing she will never let go, as much she love Nylah at the time, they remain friends and both try to move on, the blonde try to date but them realizes she didn’t want to rush, and then Niylah after 15 month got a girlfriend, that she cared, but it wasn’t Clarke.

-Hey! - Nylah stand and let go Clarke hands- I was… I just-

-Nyil – Octavia talk- is ok, we get that you care about her-

Thanks, I should go- and them she leaves the room

-What happened to you Griff? - Raven hold her hand while Octavia reach for the blondes chart

-There’s nothing wrong, perhaps stress, I’ll go talk to Monty to find out how she end up there...-

-O... I´ve been so mad at her, and now she’s here like with a banana bag- and turn to see Octavia that was laughing.

-Really Rae, a grey´s anatomy season 1 reference?- she smile and get closer to raven, Octavia was so close to her- then she hug her- sorry, I know I can do this..

-Octavia, I love you, I will always love you, and it sucks that we can work out like a couple, even if we try so…- she look at Clarke- we are meant to be best friends, I wish I could say that we will fit perfectly… but, if we keep trying we only get hurt…-

-Is it because I’m not cheekbones? - Octavia tease

-what in the name of baby Jesus are you talking about??- raven look shock

\- I know you, even if we don’t fit, I know when you are turn on- and when ravens was about to respond Clarke start moving- we are not done…on these matter…not the…you know what friking mean…Hi Clarke, what the hell happened to you?

-Octavia wants to fuck you so bad…I though you two were over- she said with a smirk and the mockery griffin tone

-Ohh fuck me- the Latina was done

-If you wish…- Octavia was on it

-don’t Shane on me, o! We…good lord- she then rise her arms in defeat

\- I love tease you, and no Griff, I don’t want to fuck her…make love to her…yes… but just the nasty, no…- Octavia was trying so hard, and them she just need it to say these, for raven and herself- Griff I love her, but love is not enough, and I’m sorry Rae, for keep…- she just had a sad smile and them turn- I’ll go talk to Monty- and leave the room

-you had to say that Clarke? It’s already hard that we try to remind ¡friends… - she sit on the chair-look a niylah and you…that’s my future with o? - She looks so sad...

-Thing between Nyil and me were different…and… Rae… lexa… Where’s lexa…I- Clarke started to freak out- and raven had to shake the feeling

\- I got no idea Clarke… - and she try to stops Clarke from leaving the bed- Griff just… OCTAVIA!!!!- And the brunette show up at the door

-Clarke stay in bed- right behind her was Monty

-the hell you think you’re doing Clarke???- He was so serious

-I just, lexa, she was crashing, and I was ….Monty…how is she, I just...- She was a mess

-she’s fine- Clarke breath, please, you are having another panic attack, so look at my, she’s alive, she was technically death for 10 minutes or so, you’re mon, and Jaha and we didn’t let her go..

-She’s ok- she start breathing, and she felt relief

-I need to know, do you know her? Or what its lexa for you? Because…it’s like she was you’re world all the sudden Clarkey…- Monty look worried, because if her friend was in love with lexa, the next month will be hell and she will need all the straight he could provide.

Then Clarke look around, at the mess she was, she fainted when lexa was lifeless and murphy was trying to reanimate… why she felt like the with lexa, she was there in trouble, and then she couldn’t thing of anything else that wasn’t those damn green eyes, she cherish the sound of her voice, she was a doctor, she knew lexa had something, she just didn’t ask, just yet, but there she was. Trying to figure it out.

-I don’t know her, I’ve never seen her before- her tears went down- and yet is like I can’t be away from her, like I was missing her from my life, and confused about her…I get it, she was about to… she was about to kill herself, but once we talk last night, I just, she’s amazing and… I could take her chart and understand what is going on in her head- at this point Rae and Octavia were crying, because Clarke was there broken for these girl and Octavia knew more than Clarke, Monty and her knew that lexas time was limited- these is crazy, right, these can be…I – and them she just felt her friend hugging her.

-I’m here… -he took Clarke face between his hands and kiss her forehead- and I promise that we will try our best so you have time to get to know lexa, because from were in standing, you, on that bridge, stopping her, and felling these need to protect her, I’ve know you for years, and these, these is new…you can even say that you just save your soul mate, and give her a reason to fight…- Monty smile at her

\- How can you tell…? I don’t know her…- Clarke head was a mess

\- Because maybe ….I believe that you just find the end of the red string of destiny…- Monty smile- so let’s gives our best to give you time with you’re true love…-

-Monty….is that bad? You keep telling about time…that bad is her state? - All the suddenly there were no more tears in her eyes

-let’s make her better - Monty took a deep breath- you need to be strong, so sit and I’ll tell you what happened to her while you were out… so, lexa had a heart attack…- Monty began telling Clarke every detail, of those 57 minutes in witch lexa was between life and dead, how john, Abby, Theo, niylah and him try so much to stabilize her, and how when they were about to call it and Abby took another shot and she open her eyes, that she was now sleep, connected to the breathing machine, because even if she was breathing by herself, her lung were a bit week, and getting better with the drugs they were giving her, that if she continue to getting better within the next 24h they will take the tube out of her throad and if her numbers where fine most likely send her home.

-wow, that a royal fuck right there-raven was shock

-well I will have even more work, because with that- and them she look at Clarke- you won’t leave us to take care at our own rhythm…- and blow a kiss to Clarke

\- I won’t put you through this, I work here to...-

-In the pediatric wing- they all said at once at loud

Murphy was in the on call room, looking for things to buy for raven and Octavia when his phone ring, it was Bellamy...

-hey babe, you won’t believe how much I need it to hear you’re voice- he really need it

-Ohh is it because you piss Octavia? – Bellamy sound serious but was actually enjoying these

-Ohh men- murphy felt down, damn Blake’s super communication- I just forget to let them know that Clarke was taking in…

-Ohh just that???? To the other two Siamese sisters attach to the hips and they only got separate to get late except for raven and Octavia because they do each other… or used to- Bellamy knew that Octavia was still in love with raven.

\- Well if raven gives O a chance they will be doing it again- he said at the idea of the two girls but truth be told, they weren’t meant to be together.

Cause love… sometimes is pain, and john and bellamy knew about that, Couse they felt it when they try to be separate from one another, john family never expected for him to go with his feeling, he was supposed to to hide his “condition” as his father used to say, but he chose the older Blake after many tears and hurt a wonderful girl, Amelia, at the end he made a choice before bellamy went on a plane to London to be as far away as he could from john and his imminent wedding. In the end there pain become into joy when john men up and decide to take a leap of faith on then.

But with Rae and Octavia things were different, they were friend since forever, eventually they look different to each other and by the time they were 18 they been together for about six month….the dated for 6 years, and things were fine, they pass through collage, and the death of ravens mon because of lung cancer, they fit….but at the same time, they didn’t… slowly they drift apart, they were together at the same time they were apart. they were just friends with benefits somehow, they didn’t fight, they didn’t feel jealousy, if they were together it was ok, but it was the same even if they didn’t see each other for days, because O was in med school… as friends was different they care and as soon as they put 911 on the message they were they for each other, since they broke up it was like that….

They probably would stay together if it wasn’t because Octavia was sent to another state to pick up a set of lungs for one of Jaha patience, there she met eve. and them Octavia keep in touch with her, and she felt so many things, and before she hurts raven, she brake up with her, leave her home and walk out from an almost 7 years relationship, raven was devastated by her choice, they didn’t talk but never ask any of the friends to take a side, even when most of them were in ravens side.

Octavia got into a long distant relationship with eve, they enjoy when they were in the same place.

Raven in the other hand work, so she didn’t get to feel, then Clarke was there, because she didn’t want to relive another Abby moment in her life, different event´s same outcome, and they friendship was better and stronger than ever, Clarke was still Octavia’s friend but never gave eve a chance or ask Octavia, for the obvious reason.

After a couple of years, Octavia went to surprise eve, and she find out that she wasn’t the only one in the girl’s bed. Octavia make a choice and end up in her bed, she hurt raven, and even after that she always told Octavia that she was thankful that she choose tell her the truth, that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt, and when eve cheated on Octavia and she came back, she was there for her friend, Octavia try to make a move after a while but Clarke, bellamy and harper gave her a warning, because when she was in eve bed, they were there to pick up raven pieces and help her stand up again.

Raven let he friends know that she was a big girl and give a try to the felling s she had for Octavia, but eventually raven realizes that that her love for each other…or at least on her side change, because now she was conscious of her own felling, she was with Octavia since they were 17 years all, she was her first love, her first time, and her first real broken heart. She was almost 26 and learn to her the silence, and the meaning of her tears. She love Octavia, but that love shifted again, she could hate her, she was every important lesson she will need it for what it comes next in her life.

Octavia though that in the end of the way they will end up together, married and happily ever after, and she was wrong… raven listen to her, was there, and after many many talks and bottles of tequila, and moment in which they almost end up in bed…she hear raven, for the first time, she actually listen to her, and understood that raven figure it out, that her fillings for her, wasn’t the romantic love… it wasn’t imagine you and me, or the note book or saving faces…it felt a bit more the four face liar or the portrait of a lady in fire…in which that love was not enough and will end up hurting then more than they were willing to try.

Octavia let raven go, because she understood, that they are many ways of love, and the one she though she and raven had… it wasn’t that pretty love that you see in those sappy movies… the love that no matter what wins, they were pretty, much Shane and carmen, in the amazing sex, at some point they were like Finley and Sophie, they love each other but, they friendship was the right call…

It took then a few years until thing went better, raven was the wing woman for Octavia, but she never went home with any of the girl and Clarke’s was raven, but she never took anyone with her…. Clarke went home to Nylah who just stay out of that, because she never understand this arraignment, she just love Clarke and was supportive on any plan that involve the blonde. That didn’t meant that they didn’t screw up and end up in bed a few times over time, Octavia had a tinny hope for then and raven, was to scare to let anyone in. so the sex with Octavia was like a right choice.

Last time was 7 months ago, and that day raven said it was enough. She was sure that they should be friends but let her pants to cloud her mind, Octavia try to be with her, eventually let go, she focus on her job and her family, she learn to play the guitar, and start sped dating.

-John? - Bellamy was there trying to reach for his fiancé

-I was thinking... were lucky, that our love is right, not that the girls love is not right, after all, I can imagine a different life or person in my life. Rae and O… they still trying to move on… do you know that Octavia is learning Greek? She wants to go to Greece and be able to talk to the people there!?... And raven she is learning to cook, and she is good! - and they are doing that after they drift away… but I can imagine play league of legends without you, even if you are terrible, or the fact that you take me to climb so we try new things together…so I love you, and every new activity we do and learn…- he was so lucky to have bellamy in his life.

-I love you too, and yes she mention about learn a new language, but I didn’t know that was Greek…and raven came to the fire station and brought me a veggie lasagna because you were talking about my cholesterol…- bellamy smile on the idea of how lucky he was

Then the sound of duty – Bell, I need to go, Dr Griff want me to go and check up on mini Griff friend- he said while going through the door- see you tonight? Ill made baked brussel sprouts with extra cheese and grilled tuna with lemon sauce...- he said 

-I love all of that, I’ll make sure that the dessert fit the healthy food- 

-Are you going to bring ice, like the last time? - He tease

-that was a joke!!!-

-sure babe…if you said so…- murphy was never let go that 

-I’ll go Charlie’s and pick up chocolate strawberry muse…how about that? - Bellamy new that was the perfect dessert any giving time for john 

-have I told you that I love you???- murphy really love reasure him how much he care and feel about bellamy

\- I don’t think so….I mean in not sure…- bells voice was soft 

-Tonight… healthy food…healthy dessert…and cardio…love you- and then he hang up before Bellamy could said anything. He went to Lexas room and there he fined Dr Griffin with... 

-Anya??- he said with wide open eyes and shock in his voice


End file.
